


When I'm With You, Things Turn Special

by twocaptains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tired but also in love!JIhoon, a very whipped!Soonyoung somebody help the boy, excessive use of the word beautiful, idolverse, saccharine sweet it’s sickening, they’re so in love can they calm down, this time I’m sure it’s fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocaptains/pseuds/twocaptains
Summary: Have you ever looked at someone and felt so lucky that they’re yours?





	When I'm With You, Things Turn Special

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, my soonhoon trash self wrote this as a draft months ago. I just waited for holidays to turn it into an actual work.

3:37 AM

  
“Hey, Ji.”

  
“What.”

 

And nothing else was heard after that exchange of words other than the graphite of Jihoon’s pencil scraping against a paper, crossing out a long line in the second verse of the song he’s working on. His another masterpiece in the making.

 

Nothing was heard, but he is surely feeling something.

  
Jihoon has the sharpest senses. He’s well-aware of his environment even in the midst of concentrating onto something. And right now he could really feel that someone else is staring at him—no—more like _ogling_ at him. His boyfriend is ogling at him.

  
That just made Jihoon more  ~~self-conscious~~ agitated, crossing another line from the same stanza, and another, and another. Nothing seemed right anymore. The lyrics don’t seem to fit to one another anymore. Whatever Soonyoung is up to right now, he’s being too distracting.

  
Soonyoung is not usually like this.

  
On most nights, he’s just doing his own thing: may it be writing loose lyrics, drawing small scattered circles that only he could understand and interpret in his choreography notebook, playing games on his phone (only Tetris, not those complicated games because you know, Soonyoung) or just dozing off while killing the time, waiting for Jihoon to finish whatever he’s doing.

  
And that’s perfectly fine for Jihoon, he knows how dead tired their choreographer is and the fact that his boyfriend still makes an effort to wait for him despite this; the mere presence of Soonyoung, that’s more than enough.

  
But maybe not now. Perhaps it’s just the fatigue overpowering him. Or his supply of Coke that had ran out even before he remembered to buy another box. He could really feel that he’s being grilled under the eyes of the other boy, which makes him really uncomfortable so that’s it. He snapped.

  
“You are well-aware that I could feel you staring at me, right? Just fucking speak up.”

  
But no one spoke. Is Jihoon even talking to someone? _Hi, wall? Wind, hello?_

  
It’s a very ungodly hour. He’s barely getting anything done. He’s awfully tired. And he’s getting really, really conscious.

  
“Honestly Soonyoung, what’s wrong with you!?”

  
“Have you ever looked at someone and felt unbelievably lucky that you have them in your life?”

  
Soonyoung is really a deep thinker. His usual goofy self which he chooses to show to most people might mask this side of him, but there are indeed times when he’ll just blurt serious sentiments out of nowhere.

  
And at 3:42 AM on a Thursday seems to be today's chosen time.

  
“Okay?” Was all Jihoon could say. He’s definitely lying if that didn’t catch him off-guard.

  
“No, I mean,” Soonyoung removed his hand supporting his chin, muttered a “Wait,” as he placed the same hand on his lap. “Do you even know how beautiful you are?”

  
If Jihoon was distracted minutes ago, he sure as hell is losing his brain screws right now.

  
“You know what shut the fuck up or else—“

  
“I know you're not used to the feeling of being outrightly complimented okay I honestly know that and I am not doing this to get your attention or to piss you off but honestly if I couldn't let this out I think I might explode." the boy ended it, panting slightly.

  
Alright. Times like this, when Soonyoung’s sentences are as long as Seungcheol’s fatherly litanies, it’s Jihoon’s cue to shut up and just listen to his boyfriend’s thoughts.

  
Jihoon has always been a great listener. If it is Soonyoung who’s talking, whether random senseless talks or deep talks like this, Jihoon always listens. Jihoon will always listen.

  
“How are you even so beautiful?”

  
Jihoon feels like floating.

  
“I mean, not just the physical kind of beautiful. It’s your entire existence. It’s so damn beautiful.”

  
He’s losing himself on the galaxies that were Soonyoung’s eyes.

  
“Yesterday morning when I woke up I bumped into you by the bathroom, with you still on your pajamas, and a toothbrush on your mouth.”

  
“I don’t know, I…” Soonyoung trails off, but didn’t break their eye contact. “Nothing, I just can’t believe that all these years that we were at the same setup every morning yet it’s still a sight to see. You every morning. You just being you, unguarded, unadorned yet still so beautiful.”

  
“Then we ate breakfast. You were stirring your own cup of coffee while smiling to whatever Seokmin was so animatedly telling everyone of us and shit, I swear I saw the sun in those crescent slits of your eyes.”

  
Jihoon wants to go to the toilet. Like, right now. He’s on a mood to hide there forever.

  
“I don’t know, Ji, do you even know beautiful are you? Because I, although I see you every day, and everything is happening right in front of me, I still can’t believe that… You are possible? That we’re together? That you are mine?”

  
_Gather yourself, Jihoon. Say something smarty enough._

 

“You should’ve just told me you love me.”

  
_Success. Phew._

  
Soonyoung chuckled, “Maybe you’re right. But at least you know now that whenever I say I love you, it’s just a short term for everything I’ve poured out to you just a while ago and more.”

  
Then suddenly Jihoon saw a light flashed across Soonyoung’s eyes. As if the boy was awakened from a daze.

  
“Shit, I’m sorry I blabbered for an actual quarter of an hour.” Reaching to his nape, Soonyoung directed a boyish smile to Jihoon. “Sorry, are you going to continue with your stuff or do you want to head back to the dorm already?”

  
“I’m starting to think that you just engaged me to that talk for me to lose my momentum and stop working so we could go home early,” Jihoon eyes his boyfriend with a knowing look. Wow, Jihoon is doing well with his words. _Glad it’s not the heart that has to talk._

  
“Well maybe,” Soonyoung responded, “But no. I really mean everything I’ve said.”

  
That look. Oh my God, that look. Jihoon just want to shut down together with his computer.

  
“Alright alright,” shit, _love,_ please. “Let’s go?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon is not that kind of person. He’s the complete opposite of Soonyoung on that aspect. He may be good with words, yes, but when words and emotions are mixed together and have to be personally conveyed to somebody verbally—not through any medium like lyrics of songs or what— _please,_ he’s not really the person for it.

  
So how will he show Soonyoung that he feels the very same way towards him?

  
“Hey,” Jihoon felt a nudge on his arm. “Physically here but brain left at the studio. Stop composing inside your head, will you?” Soonyoung skipped a couple of steps ahead, “Relax,” then turned to him, spreading his arms wide, as wide as the smile on the older’s face, “Enjoy the breeze!”

  
_Beautiful, Jihoon thinks. Love looks so beautiful._

  
“Idiot, I am not. I’m thinking of something else.”

  
Soonyoung stood at a certain spot to wait for Jihoon to catch up with their distance. Moments later, they’re feeling the familiar heat of each other again. They continue walking. “Well, a penny for your thoughts?”

  
“How about no.”

  
Whiny Soonyoung activated. “Ah, come on, Jihoo—“

  
“I was just thinking about everything you said earlier.”

  
Whiny Soonyoung deactivated.

  
“And I could really relate because I feel the same.” Jihoon suddenly felt warmer. Bolder.

  
“Why am I so lucky to have you?”

  
“I honestly thought you weren’t listening because it went unnecessarily long and you’ve lost interest along the way,” Soonyoung laughed. Soonyoung laughed the erratic beats of his heart away.

  
_Beautiful, he thinks. Love sounds so beautiful._

  
“Way to kill the mood, Mr. Side Comments,” Jihoon managed to say. Wow, he’s really going to reward his duality later.

  
“I’m sorry,” _I’m sorry I just have to say something or else I’ve already kissed the living daylights out of you._

  
It’s true that Jihoon really doesn’t know how to accept outright praises from people around him, he’s so used to easily dismiss people who flatters him, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to hear praises right? Especially if it is from Soonyoung. His love for this lifetime.

  
Jihoon has to chase these warm flames and the boldness that’s left in him. He stopped by his tracks. Soonyoung halted as well.

  
_Look at him, delve into the stars in his eyes,_ said the warm flame.

  
“You know that this is not really my forte but I just want you to know that I really appreciate you. So much.”

  
And God, Soonyoung doesn’t want this walk to end.

  
He could go on endless walks forever as long as he’s beside Jihoon because everything feels so right.

  
_So beautiful, Soonyoung thinks. Love feels so beautiful._

  
As hard as his heart may be beating against his ribcages, Soonyoung just settled in squeezing Jihoon’s hand, in the most lovingly way he could. Jihoon looked up to Soonyoung, only to see a beautiful grin on the boy’s face that reaches from ear to ear.

  
And it’s only 4:26 in the morning but Jihoon could swear he’s seeing the sun rise in front of his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately (for Soonyoung), they reached the doorstep of their dorm already. Jihoon punches in the code for their door lock, because Soonyoung is too happy and so much lost in his thoughts to function.

 

They did their rituals before going to bed, and when they are both ready to (finally) be bed-bound, Soonyoung finds himself being dragged.

By Jihoon.

To the younger’s bed.

  
All the good deeds he did in the entire twenty-two years of his existence seem to pay off today. It’s a Thursday, right? He’s going to take note of this.

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung likes to think that love smells like Jihoon’s clean sheets and Jihoon’s strawberry-scented shampoo.

  
_Beautiful, he thinks. Even the smell of love is so beautiful._

  
Oh right. He forgot to say something.

  
Shuffling towards Jihoon, moving impossibly closer to the younger, Soonyoung hoped the other is still awake. Even just for a few more seconds.

  
“Ji?”

  
He hears a very sleepy hum from Jihoon as a response.

  
Sleep is also at the tip of Soonyoung’s eyelids. _Quick._

  
“Thank you. For appreciating me.”

  
The last thing Soonyoung felt was a pair of lips kissing him at his forehead before he’s off to the land of dreams. Another land for him and Jihoon.

  
What he didn’t catch is that one tear of happiness that slipped from Jihoon’s eye after pulling away from the kiss he gave.

  
And the barely audible whisper of Jihoon, saying,

  
“No, thank you for being in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. It’s done. They’re so in love it’s kinda torturing. I needed to stop typing from time to time to calm myself. 
> 
> I got the title from the English translation of a line from Beautiful. Yes, THAT song from the Going Seventeen album.
> 
> I hope you somehow smiled at some point while reading this fic. Till then!


End file.
